


Just Going for A Drive

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x14 coda, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: "There's nobody here." Cas stepped just a little closer. "And I did kill someone. An entire series of people, anyway. All possessed by demons.""That sounds so badass coming from you." Dean shook his head, smiling. "Seriously.""Glad you think so, Dean." Cas pretended not to notice the way Dean was looking at him- almost as if he were hypnotized, even looking down at the angel's lips from time to time. "I have been called that before."That was all it took for the short distance between them to become even shorter. There was absolutely no space between them as the hunter suddenly took the slightest step forward and kissed him.Coda to 12x14, The Raid!





	

Mary went with Dean and Sam on the way to the bunker, and even though Dean acted nicer towards her, it was clear to see he was still trying to accept what she had done. He didn't really talk much during the ride either, except to ask if anyone wanted to listen to music or get some food.

"Dean, if there's a problem, I want to talk about it," Mary tried to say when the silence got a little too uncomfortable. 

"Look, it's fine, okay? It'll take a while to get used to, but know what? I'll be fine." Dean's response was just a little bit snappy, and it managed to shut everyone up for the remainder of the ride. 

When they got back, Sam was the one who mostly talked to her. Dean tried, but he was still a little bit annoyed with both Sam and Mary. He ended up picking up a bottle of beer, heading off to his room, and sealing himself away. "Do you think I should just leave?" Mary asked Sam, looking in the direction he had gone.

"Look, Mom, he just needs time, okay? Trust me, he can't stay mad at you forever. You're family." Sam led Mary to a seat in the library, sitting down next to her. "I mean, when Cas killed Billie, he was the same way. Now, though," he said, thinking, "he's treating him like he always has."

"Thank you, Sam. I really am trying to be a mother." Mary sighed. "At least he's trying to accept it. You know," she added with a slight smile, "he reminds me of John. He would get annoyed just like Dean does."

"Yeah, I can see it." Sam paused. "Do you think he'll talk to anyone about it, though?"

Mary stopped to think. "Probably not, Sam. If he won't talk to us, who will he talk to?" She rested her head on her hand. "He's not going to talk to his family, and we're closest to him."

Meanwhile, Dean was sitting on his bed, drinking from his second beer, trying to calm himself down. Sometimes he would pace around, and when he had enough of that, he would either sit back down or lay down instead. 

He was bothered by the fact that Mary had been sneaking around behind their backs for months, and by the fact that Sam had teamed up with the Brits just like she had. Because of that, it wasn't like he could tell him everything, and obviously Mary wouldn't understand. The only person he could really talk to was Cas, if he would even show up.

"Hey, uh, Cas? You listening? I kinda need someone to talk to, and you're the one person I can think of, so do you maybe want to come on down?" Just as he was taking another sip of beer, he nearly choked. Cas had shown up, right in front of him. He was holding his angel blade, and was covered in a noticeable amount of blood.

"Damnnit, Cas, a little warning next time," he managed to say after swallowing. "What the hell were you doing anyway? Get into a fight?"

"I was 'questioning' demons to see if they knew anything about where Kelly may be. Because Lucifer mainly stayed in Hell, I assumed they would know something." He casually used his trench coat to wipe blood off of the blade, like he did it every day. "None have been useful so far."

"Yeah, I can tell." He paused to take a look at the angel. "How many did you kill, anyway?"

"I wasn't keeping track." Cas took a seat next to Dean on the edge of the bed. "Never mind about it, Dean. What's the matter?"

"A lot of crap has happened lately, that's what. But hey, you're here, so you can listen, right?" Dean attempted a smile. 

"Yes, I can, but I don't understand why you said that you could only talk to me. Mary and Sam are here, correct?" Cas looked at Dean, looking worried.

"That's the problem, okay? You're the only one on my side here." Seeing the angel's expression, he said, "Mom thought it was a good idea to team up with those Men of Letters dicks, even though they tortured Sammy. Then, as if it weren't bad enough," Dean paused to take another sip of beer, "he went along with them, too. Goddamnit, Cas, you almost died because of them."

"Excuse me?" Cas gently took the bottle from Dean's hand, moving it a good distance away.

"They thought it would be a good idea to send Mom to Ramiel's house. They said that they had no freaking idea it was a Prince of Hell or some crap like that, but it still doesn't change the fact that you were dying. I almost lost you all because of her lying to us and her secret British shit."

"And she just told you this now?" 

"No, but it's worse now, because Sammy joined them. I don't know what to do, you know? Soon, everyone's going to be against me. Maybe even you, I mean, at this rate I don't know."

Cas sighed, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. He looked right at him, making eye contact that was impossible to break, and said, "I will never join them, Dean. I promise. They may have gotten to Sam and Mary, but I know that it will never be me that says yes to them."

"At least I have you on my side." Dean finally managed to look away from Cas. "Yeah, I'm never going to join them either."

"They may still try to recruit you. Maybe their business pitch, about eliminating all monsters in America, will appeal to you so much you agree without a second thought. You have to be insistent when you say no." 

"Think I don't know that?" Dean stood up, gesturing for Cas to follow. "I need to get out of here." Cas tried to place his fingers on Dean's forehead, but Dean stepped back. "Not like that. I mean taking a drive, not knowing where you're going."

"I'm alright with that." Dean stepped closer to the angel, leading the way out of the room. 

"Dean? You, uh, you okay?" Sam asked when the two of them appeared. Cas was standing so close to Dean that there was almost no space between them, and though it would have normally prompted him to say something about personal space, it wasn't an issue this time. It seemed to be comforting to him instead.

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine." Even Dean knew it sounded a little too annoyed, but nobody said anything. "Look, we're going out for a drive, okay? Be back whenever."

"Alright, Dean," Mary spoke up. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll make sure of it, Mary," Cas finally said, and led Dean outside.

"You'll make sure I'm okay? Was that really necessary?" was the first thing Dean asked.

"If I hadn't said something, you may have been kept there because of questions." Cas climbed into the passenger seat, Dean following soon after. "You're welcome."

"Okay, I get it, I owe you or something, but seriously," Dean admitted, "I can handle it myself next time, got it?" Without waiting for an answer, he just said, "Good. Now, let's get out of here. I needed this."

"Alright, then." Cas stared out the window, almost like he were lost in thought. "It's quite nice out tonight, if you really look."

"What's with the change in subject? I thought you were going to, I don't know, ask about Mom?" Dean was half focused on the road, half focused on Cas as he drove. "Well, it really is, even though I never bothered to actually look."

"I assumed you'd need a break from talking about the Men of Letters and your mother joining them. However, if you would like to talk about that instead, I'm not objected to it." 

"Okay, then, why don't we start with that? Mom goes behind our backs, works with the people who we probably hate the most right now, and first Sammy's all against it and suddenly he goes along with her. Also, did I mention that the Brits can't even hunt? I swear," he said as he made a sharp turn, "it isn't worth it to team up with them."

"I will agree that there isn't quite a point to it. Maybe your mother and brother simply see something you don't." 

"Whose side are you even on? It's like, you're with me one minute and them the next." 

"I'm not on any side, not completely. I'm trying to see both sides of the situation to understand this better. Believe me, I am very much in agreement with you."

"Well, thanks for that. Anyway, one of the things that bothers me the most right now? That after all the things that happened to you, like Lucifer or Amara or the other angels or whatever, you're nearly dead because of a mission Mom went on. It just isn't right, I mean, if you die, I'd prefer it to be something that has nothing to do with the Men of Letters at all. See what I'm saying here?"

"I see it, Dean, but why do you care about this so much? I would think you'd be more concerned with the fact that you feel betrayed due to the decisions your family made, yet you're going on about me."

"I... I don't know, I guess I just care, okay? I mean, if you die, you're gone. Sent to heaven, or some crap like that, but still, you won't be coming back. On the other hand, I'm not going to stay pissed at Mom and Sammy forever. With you, it'd be permanent. I'd never see you again, and I just like knowing that you're not some lifeless vessel and that you're alive. You've done so much for all of us, and I guess I can't help wanting you here with us, safe." 

By now, Dean was out of breath and had pulled over to the side of the road, trying to calm himself down. Cas tentatively wrapped his arms around him from the side, which wasn't easy and was slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't mind. Dean seemed to respond to it, too- he leaned his head on the slightly blood-stained sleeve of the angel's trench coat, his breathing beginning to settle. 

"I don't want you to die," he finally said, his voice quieter than normal. "That's the problem."

"I know, Dean," Cas said, his voice quieter too, "I know. But I survived that, remember? I'm better now, and I'm not going to die anytime soon. I can assure you of that."

"You don't know that, okay? What if you get stabbed with an angel blade, or you get tortured until you die, and you may not know it, but that's going to happen sometime soon, like, within a few days? I don't like when people say things that they know may not be true."

"I'm stronger than you know. I can kill a demon with just a touch, and can teleport anywhere I wish in less than a second." 

"I guess." Dean sighed, lifting his head up after. "Goddamnit, I have to stop worrying so much."

"You do tend to overthink things, but it's not exactly a bad thing. It can be good at times. Just calm down, Dean. If you would like, I could drive the Impala. You deserve to just sit back and relax, even if it's for a short time."

"I'm fine, okay? I'm better now, and you're not driving Baby anytime soon. Just get back in your seat, and I'll take us back to the bunker." Even as Dean was saying this, Cas was already getting out and switching sides, more than ready to drive. 

"You don't give up, huh?" Dean commented as he got out too. Even though Cas should have been in the driver's seat right now, they were both still, just staring at each other. "You need to change or something," he finally said. "You look like you just killed someone. Anyone could drive by and call the cops. Not good, you know?"

"There's nobody here." Cas stepped just a little closer. "And I did kill someone. An entire series of people, anyway. All possessed by demons."

"That sounds so badass coming from you." Dean shook his head, smiling. "Seriously."

"Glad you think so, Dean." Cas pretended not to notice the way Dean was looking at him- almost as if he were hypnotized, even looking down at the angel's lips from time to time. "I have been called that before."

That was all it took for the short distance between them to become even shorter. There was absolutely no space between them as the hunter suddenly took the slightest step forward and kissed him.

Cas's body responded before his mind did. His arms wrapped around Dean's waist, pushing him against the now-closed car door. He could feel Dean wrapping his arms around his neck, like he were trying to bring them even closer together. When they took a moment to pull apart, Dean was looking at him like he were watching a miracle.

"You're good at that," he finally managed to get out. "I mean, seriously, you're good."

"Thank you." Cas smiled slightly, and he was the one who initiated the next kiss. It started out slow and sweet at first, but soon turned more serious and demanding. Dean managed to flip it around so that he was the one pushing the angel against the car door, and as he did it, he could feel Cas holding on tightly to him, like he needed support to stay up. 

"I should have done this sooner," he said between kisses, and the angel only nodded in agreement, looking at him like he were the moon and stars. 

"It's starting to get a little late," Cas said, reaching behind him for the door handle. "We should head back. You can explain everything to Sam and Mary when we arrive back at the bunker."

"Fine, but we're definitely doing this again." Dean opened the door, holding it open and waiting. "You going to drive? I'll let you do it for once."

"If you want me to, then I will." After one last kiss, which seemed to last as long as possible, Cas got in, and Dean went around to the passenger side. "Let's get going."

"Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Next week's story will be even better, hopefully, because the day the episode airs is my birthday, on March 9 :) Tell me what you think!


End file.
